


Borrowed Clothes

by kickcows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Horny AF Hinata, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a senior prank to wear the girls' uniform for a day quickly turns into a habit for Tobio, thanks to his boyfriend Shōyō.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gurgicalcipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurgicalcipher/gifts).



> It is tradition for me to write my friend a fic for her birthday, and she's requested these two this year. :) I hope you will enjoy! 
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/post/139585732399/i-just-started-drawing-this-and-couldnt-stop) artwork by ReallyCorking.

* * *

It was supposed to be a senior prank. The four teens that had been playing volleyball together for the past three years decided that it would be fun to go to school in Karasuno’s girls’ uniform, rather than their own for the day. The third years from the other sports clubs had heard about it, and had joined in with them, which made all the girls at Karasuno squeal with delight. But that prank had happened two weeks ago, and Tobio had not returned the girl’s outfit he had borrowed from Hitoka because _someone_ had decided they liked how he looked in it, and wanted to see it on him more. He could never say no to this person. Not that he wanted to, because he secretly liked wearing it too, but he’d never admit to it.

“ _After practice, come to my house._ ” Tobio sends Shōyō a message during their last lesson of the day. He can feel his body start to react as he thinks about putting his borrowed clothes on for Shōyō, then quickly starts to think about gross, ugly spiders to make the tent that’s starting to form in his pants go away.

His phone vibrates in his pocket five minutes later. “ _Will anyone be home?_ ”

Tobio types his reply without waiting. “ _No_.”

“ _Sounds great!_ ” He can almost see the excited smile on Shōyō’s face. His lips are starting to itch, wanting to share that excitement that his boyfriend feels, but he remains calm and collected instead.

When class ends, he heads to the gymnasium, but is stopped by the tallest member in their volleyball club. “Practice’s been cancelled.” Kei looms tall above him, a smirk on his face.

“I don’t believe you.” Tobio moves to walk past him when Shōyō comes racing down the hall, a big smile on his face.

“Kageyama!” He jumps up and down. “Kageyama, practice has been cancelled!”

“Told you,” Kei shrugs, and starts to walk away from them, heading towards Tadashi, who is walking a few meters behind Shōyō.

He looks at his boyfriend, feeling shy all of a sudden. “Do you want to go to my house now?” He scratches the back of his neck, butterflies manifesting in his stomach from out of nowhere.

“Of course!” Shōyō grabs his hand, and starts to drag them down the hallway, students moving out of the way.

They get to his house a lot quicker than Tobio had hoped they would. He isn’t sure how they got there so fast, as he’d been spaced out as they walked, barely hearing Shōyō tell him about his day. Both drop their bags on the floor inside the foyer in Tobio’s house, and look at each other. “Um…” Tobio doesn’t know what to say, or rather, is too embarrassed to actually say it.

“Go change?” Shōyō smiles, making him feel more relaxed by his sunny disposition. Leave it to his boyfriend to take over and lead the situation where they both want it to go. “I’ll go wait in your bedroom?”

Tobio nods, and walks down the hall, grabs the bag he keeps the clothes in, and then heads to the bathroom. “Wait.” He stops, and turns to look at his boyfriend, who’s managed to grow a few more centimeters over the last few years, but still remains slightly vertically challenged to Tobio. “Leave your shirt off?”

“Okay.” He can feel the tips of his ears burning, Shōyō’s suggestion making those butterflies return to his stomach with a vengeance. He goes into the bathroom, and shuts the door behind him, leaving him alone.

Clothes are stripped off, putting his soiled uniform into the laundry basket. He takes off his socks, then pulls the pleated skirt from the bag, and pulls it up over his legs. Reaching underneath, he pulls his boxer briefs off, the blush on his ears slowly making its way down towards his torso. _This is crazy._ He reaches for his underwear, then without hesitating a second time, he throws them into the hamper with the rest of his clothes. Smoothing down the pleats on his skirt, he takes a look in the mirror, then heads out of the bathroom, keeping his head down.

Moving on habit alone, he makes his way to his bedroom, but then is stopped by something blocking his way. Startled, he turns and sees Shōyō is waiting for him out the hallway, his upper body as naked as his is. With his right arm, Shōyō wraps it around Tobio’s neck, and pulls him close to him, Tobio’s right arm connecting with the wall to kick himself balanced.

“Hey,” Shōyō speaks in a calm voice. The complete opposite of how Tobio is currently feeling, as his hand curls into a fist, keeping his eyes down, too nervous to look into his boyfriend’s auburn eyes.

He grunts a little, his rapidly beating heart mapping out a pattern for the butterflies to fly in sync to inside of his body. “H-Hey.”

“Do you think it’s weird that I really like the way you look in this?” Shōyō’s hand touches the hem of his skirt, Tobio instantly lifting his leg with the silent command. His knee connects with the wall, the fingers that are touching the hem of his skirt starting to rub against his upper thigh.

“N-N-No.” He somehow manages to stutter it out, wondering when Shōyō will realize that he’s got nothing on underneath the skirt. “I l-l-like it too.” He rests his head against his fist, shivering slightly as Shōyō’s hand slips further up his skirt.

“Why are you so nervous right now?” HIs boyfriend’s lips touch the hollow of his throat, making him moan softly. “No one’s home, right? They won’t be home for a little while?”

Tobio tries not to laugh at his boyfriend’s concern. “It’s not that,” he turns his head a little, tilting it to feel Shōyō’s lips touch more of his neck. “It’s something else.” He barely gets it out in a whisper, as he feels his stomach begin to somersault.

“Something else…?” He can feel his cock beginning to thicken, as he listens to his boyfriend’s voice. “Like what? Like…. _this_?”

The hand that’s been teasing his upper thigh makes its way to his groin, and he feels Shōyō’s hand wrap around the base of his cock. He inhales sharply, a louder moan tumbling from his mouth as he feels his boyfriend’s grip tighten around him. “M-Maybe…”

“No underwear?” A low laugh leaves his boyfriend’s throat, making his cock throb. “Seems like this does turn you on,” Shōyō nips the shell of his ear with a gentle graze of his teeth. “Isn’t that right, Tobio?”

Moaning, he can only nod his head, as he rolls his hips a little, Shōyō’s left hand sliding up towards the tip with the small action. His face burns, as he feels Shōyō’s right hand moves across the nape of his neck. “S-Shōyō…” He moans, fingernails digging into his palm as he tightens his fist.

“Does it turn you on because of your skirt…?” His boyfriend asks, giving his cock a rough squeeze, just how Tobio likes it. He emits a loud moan, keeping his head down, as he moves his hips more. “Or is it because we’re out in your hallway right now…?”

“Both.” A low moan reverberates in his chest, as Shōyō’s hand begins to pump his cock faster. “D-Does it turn you on?”

“It does.” The arm that’s around his neck disappears. Shōyō’s right hand grabs onto Tobio’s left, and places it against where his lover’s girth is straining against the fabric of his pants. “Can you feel that?” Shōyō asks, forcing Tobio to squeeze him at the same time his other hand squeezes Tobio’s cock.

He pushes his hips forward, another gasp escaping past his lips. “So hard…”

“Let me feel your hand on my cock, Tobio.”

Fingers pull the leather of his belt out of the buckle, then unbutton his slacks. His hand slides down, groaning when he feels that Shōyō isn’t wearing underwear either. Glancing up, he sees a smirk on his face, causing his cheeks to burn with heat. Looking back down, he moves his hand slow on Shōyō’s cock, his boyfriend beginning to mimic his movements with the hand that’s on his own cock. “D-Don’t make me come,” he whispers into Shōyō’s ear, placing a quick kiss just below his sideburn.

“Turn around, then.” Shōyō releases his hold on Tobio’s cock, pulling away from him. “Turn around, and lift up your skirt for me.”

Just hearing the word ‘skirt’ does something to him, as he moves into the position his boyfriend has commanded him to be in. Reaching down, he lifts up the back of his skirt, using both hands to keep it up. He sees Shōyō go into his room, and returns to the hallway with the bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer. Licking his lips, he turns to face the wall completely, spreading his legs apart in preparation for what he knows is about to happen.

A wet fingertip touches his entrance, making his forehead hit the wall, as a low groan is pulled from his throat. Teeth bite his shoulder blade, making him groan lower. “S-Shōyō…”

“Need to loosen you up first.” A soft kiss is placed against the spot where h had just bitten Tobio.

His hips knock into the wall, as his boyfriend pushes his finger into him slow. “Nnngh…” He keeps the skirt lifted high, his own cock now rubbing against the wall, droplets of cum speckling the wall. A second finger is added, then a third. He’s frotting against the wall now, Shōyō’s movements encouraging him to keep up this lewd display.

“You want it now?” Shōyō speaks into his ear.

Nodding his head, he stops moving his hips as he feels the fingers that have been inside of him disappear. The sense of loss only lasts for a few moments, before he feels the tip of Shōyō’s cock start to tease his entrance. He inhales, preparing himself for the actual moment of penetration, and is soon rewarded by the feel of his boyfriend’s cock slipping into his loosened hole, the ridges of his cock incomparable to what his fingers had felt like. This feeling, the way that his inner walls cling to Shōyō’s cock makes him moan loud and long. He hears Shōyō speaking, listening to his dirty words drill into his ear, as he starts to set a slow pace.

“You’re so damn fuckable in this skirt,” Shōyō’s chest presses against his back, as he thrusts deep into Tobio’s body. “I think that’s why I love it so much. Easy access to take you like this…”

Another harsh thrust has him pressed hard against the wall. “I l-love it too…” It feels wrong to be doing this in his hallway, but that’s what makes it feel so _good_. He pushes his hips back, reveling in how Shōyō’s cock seems to slip further into his body. “T-Touch me, Shō…”

“Maybe I should make you wait longer…” Shōyō starts to rock his hips faster, Tobio’s fingers clinging to the hem of his skirt, keeping it raised high. “Would that make you mad…?”

He can’t answer, as the tip of his boyfriend’s cock strikes against his bundle of nerves, making him toss his head back with a loud moan. Shōyō’s left hand reaches around his body, as his right stays anchored on his right hip. His eyes close tight, as he lets this feeling consume him - pure, unabashed rapture that can only be shown to him when Shōyō fucks him in this manner. He’s moaning, crying for it to stop, but they both know it’s not what he wants. It’s not what either of them want. Their bodies move in tempo together, back and forth - back and forth, each getting closer to their apex. One harsh thrust of Shōyō’s hips has the tip of his cock striking him in _that_ spot once more, making him come with a loud moan. The hand that’s on his cock covers the tip, letting his release collect in his palm, Shōyō thrusting his hips a few more times, and then - the rush of his release coating his inner walls makes Tobio let out a guttural moan.

They stand in the hallway, Tobio’s fingers beginning to ache, as he realizes he’s been clinging to the skirt for dear life. With a small roll of his hips, Shōyō pulls out, leaving him feeling depleted. A soft towel touches his backside, as Shōyō starts to clean him up. “Sorry. Just wanted to make sure none got on the floor.”

“Wh-What about...the wall…” He pants softly, as the towel is pulled away from him. He looks down, and sees that there’s a few streaks of come on the wall that would only be noticeable if you knew where to look. “Crap.”

A soft kiss lands on his cheek, making him blush. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. Go lay down. Your parents won’t be home soon, will they?”

“No,” Tobio looks at the clock on the wall before answering. “Why?”

Shōyō starts to shoo him along. “Do you really need me to answer that?” A large smile appears on his boyfriend’s face. “Take off the skirt.”

“You don’t want me to keep it on?” He asks, fingers going to the hook on the side.

Eyes lock, Tobio becoming flushed as he sees his boyfriend’s eyes become a deeper shade of auburn. “Leave it on.”

Doing as he’s told, he goes into his bedroom, keeping his skirt on. Shōyō comes back into his room, completely naked, his pants in his hands. They drop to the floor, Tobio sliding back on the bed, as he watches Shōyō stalk towards him. “Um…”

“We’re going to have sex again, Tobio.” Shōyō moves to settle between his legs, which he spreads wide with no objection. “Maybe twice more.”

He moans low, as the tip of his boyfriend’s cock pushes against his entrance. “T-Three.”

“Mmm….three it is.”

***

Shōyō joins them for dinner that evening, the two of them drained as they had gone another three times, just as Tobio had requested. Tobio’s mother looks at the both of them, and shakes her head.

“They work you too hard at practice, boys.”

The two share a glance. “It’s okay, m’am. It’s good exercise.” Shōyō nods his head.

“Yeah.” Tobio agrees. “ _Very_ good exercise.”

“Well, you boys know best.” She goes back to talking with Tobio’s father.

After dinner, Tobio walks Shōyō outside. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow at school?”

“Yep!” Shōyō looks around, just to make sure that Tobio’s family isn’t around, then kisses him softly on the lips. “Love you, Tobio. See you tomorrow!”

“L-Love you too.” He gives a small wave, and watches as Shōyō hops onto his bike, and takes off.

When he gets back up to his room, he sees the skirt hidden just beneath his comforter. Smiling, he takes a quick look at it, making sure that nothing landed on it, and then puts it back into the bag with the other items. He’ll give it back to Hitoka soon. Maybe.


End file.
